


Total Drama Ascension Episode 3

by SoulExecution



Series: Total Drama Ascension [3]
Category: Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulExecution/pseuds/SoulExecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Total Drama Fan Fiction taking place after Total Drama All Stars and before Pahkitew Island. It features 26 members of the official Total Drama cast, along with one new, custom character. It takes place at Camp Ignius, a seeming replica of camp Wawanakwa Chris had made for the continuation of the show. The name Ascension came around as the winner shall "ascend into glory", winning the first ever Billion dollar Total Drama season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Drama Ascension Episode 3

The scene opens in the Sadistic Serpents cabin, showing Ezekiel sleeping in bed. However, perched at his side, Dawn sits cross-legged, carefully eyeing him. She reaches out, carefully running a finger through his hair as his eyes blink open, before going wide in surprise at seeing Dawn on his bed.

Ezekiel: WAAAAAAAAH!!!

Dawn(hushed): Oh, no, please don’t scream! I didn’t mean to startle you!

Ezekiel looks around, noticing he somehow didn’t wake up his cabin mates. Sam and Jakub seemingly just turning away, while Lightning mutters something about protein in his sleep. Ezekiel(hushed): OK…what are you doing in here, eh? You’re on a different team than me!

Dawn: Yes, but I’ve watched your aura from afar, and I just couldn’t help but come talk to you and see it up close!

Ezekiel: Ah ok, sure… Wait…what?

Dawn: Your aura silly, I can see peoples auras, they tell me all about a person. Yours is so interesting! So bleak at first, yet it shows powerful determination and a desire to follow your hopes and dreams, regardless of any obstacles. It has a vicious side to it as well…I’m assuming that refers to your…uh…less than spectacular time…

Zeke looks distraught, but Dawn smiles.

Dawn: Truly, I admire you for fighting through your ferality. It’s evil how Chris treated you and let that happen to you. Your aura tells the story of your struggle, your fight to return to your true self. And it seems your self-confidence has begun to be restored, explaining the spectacular blue and gold of your aura. I could gaze upon it for hours!

Ezekiel: Well uh, don’t let me stop you, eh?

Dawn: Alas, I must return to my own team, before they wake and notice I have gone missing. Farewell Ezekiel, I shall see you again soon! Dawn quietly stands up and hops out the cabin window, landing gracefully on the ground outside and quickly heading to her cabin. Ezekiel looks on after her before laying back down.

Ezekiel: I need to quit going to sleep on an empty stomach…

We phase out, then phase into the Malignant Mastodons cabin, where Courtney and Izzy are shown sleeping, when suddenly the beds are shaken to the point of both Courtney and Izzy falling out screaming, landing face first on the ground. They look up and see Eva standing over them, fully dressed. Eva: Alright slackers, we lost the last challenge, and it’s not happening again! Not while I am the captain of this team! So I want you to get up and at em! We need to get in shape, so both of you start off with 20 push ups!

Courtney: W-wait! It was Duncan who cost us the challenge! Otherwise we were in fir-

Eva: You’re right! I need to involve the guys in this!

Eva disappears when men’s screams and crashing is heard, along with Eva’s muffled voice yelling at them the same way as she did at Courtney and Izzy. Courtney: Wow, and I thought you were psycho… Courtney turns to Izzy, only to find that she is scratching behind her ear with her foot.

Courtney: Ok…not were...are…

Static, and we cut to Courtney in a confessional.

Courtney: Seriously, am I the only sane one on this freaking team?! We have a loony pin reject and a steroid junkie running rampant… Oh, what’s a girl to do?

Static and we cut back to the cabin. The intercom screeches and Chris’s voice is soon heard.

Chris: Good morning campers! Make your way over to the mess hall for todays challenge! But you better hurry, todays meal is simply to die for! Ahahah!

We phase into the cafeteria, where each team is sitting at their own table. The camera shows Dawn waving to Ezekiel, who flashes her a smile. Chris: Campers, I hope you’re hungry, as todays challenge is an eating contest!

Owen: Oh sweet mother of maple, finally!

Chris: However, it’ll be a little different than just your traditional challenge. In front of every one of you, there is a covered plate. Inside, there is a food that somewhere in the world, is a considered a delicacy. The foods range from candy bars to escargot, and everything in between! You are awarded points based on each successfully devoured meal that is held down, meaning if you eat and puke, it doesn’t count. The team with the most points will earn immunity and a night in the Spa Hotel. Raptors, you guys have an extra member, which means someone needs to sit out.

Cameron: As someone who had most of his meals over the last eighteen years fed to him through a tube into a bubble…I think it’s safe to assume I wouldn’t be a very valuable asset in this type of competition.

Chris: Okay, take a seat over on the sidelines!

Cameron walks over to a bench.

Chris: As for the rest of you, it’s time to start. Chef, if you would do the honors…

Chef appears and lifts the top of the plates in front of Gwen, Tyler and Alejandro. Underneath, there is a small bowl of squirming centipedes. The competitors cringe.

Chris: Starting off with a bang, we have a delicious bowl of mini centipedes. And yes, you need to eat ALL of them. Go!

The three are hesitant, but all three take the bowl and toss its contents into their mouths, as though it were a shot glass, before quickly beginning to chew. Gwen is the first to swallow and shows Chris an empty mouth. Tyler and Alejandro take slightly longer, but follow suite, managing to hold down the centipedes.

Chris: Starting strong, each competitor holds down the first dish! We are tied at one point each!

Tyler: Yeah! Told you guys I was an asset!

He nudges Eva, who growls.

Chef moves down and lifts the plate covers in front of Eva, Lindsay and Jakub. On the plate, there lay some grayish blobs of meat.

Chris: Mmm, mmm! Pork intestines, my favorite! Lets see how our respective team captains fare…

Eva takes the intestine and begins to bite chunks out and swallow without a problem. Lindsay begins poking at the meal, and Jakub takes a bite, taking his time chewing before finally swallowing. He opens his mouth for another, but quickly stands and runs to a trash can, where he begins to puke.

Chris: Ooooh, Serpents are down a point! Eva has powered through her plate, so it’s down to Lindsay to keep her team caught up.

Eva is shown having a clean plate, while Lindsay has slowly made her way through her portion, a sickly look on her face. She finally swallows the last bite, letting out a groan.

Chris: And so the Raptors and Mastodons are at 2, Serpents at 1! Chef, lets get the next meal going!

Chef lifts the covers in front of DJ, Leshawna and Scott to reveal…a snickers bar.

Chris: Lucky you! You have stumbled across the candy bars! This should be a quick round…

Leshawna: Aw yeah baby, lady luck is smilin’ upon me today!

She makes quick work of the candy bar. DJ hasn’t made a move towards the sweet.

Chris: Problem DJ?

DJ: This kind of junk food is exactly what Momma warned me about eatin’! I can’t just go against her wisdom! So I’m going to pass.

A gasp is heard from the Raptors.

Geoff: Bro, you can’t be serious!

Trent: Can we tag in or something? I mean, I’ll eat the thing!

Chris: Nope, no tags! No point for the Raptors!

The Raptors glare at DJ. At his table, Scott has been slowly chewing on his candy bar, attempting to savor the flavor as much as possible. However, he begins to choke on a stray peanut. He hacks and coughs, until Courtney runs over to perform a quick Heimlich. The peanut flies out of Scotts throat. Scott: Wow…thanks for the save…

Courtney: Hey! Don’t look at me like that! I was just helping a teammate! Now…eat the rest of that bar and get us the point!

Scott: Right away mam!

Scott quickly eats the remainder of his candy bar.

Chris: And the Mastodons take the lead with 3 points, while the Serpents and Raptors have 2 points each! Chef, if you will…

Chef lifts the covers in front of Zoey, Mike and Trent. On the tray, there are what seem to be burnt spiders.

Chris: Open flame broiled tarantulas! Good eatings!

Trent immediately begins to pick off the spiders legs and eat them. Mike glances over his shoulder and see’s Zoey hesitant to begin eating. He glances down at his plate and pushes it off the table.

Mike: Oops…I dropped my food…I can’t really eat something that fell on the floor…guess I have to pass…

Zoey, who has begun eating, looks up and rolls her eyes in annoyance.

Static hits and we cut to Zoey in a confessional.

Zoey: Seriously? Mike’s started throwing challenges for me?! This is getting ridiculous! I want to play the game competitively, not have Mike just lay down for me every time!

Static, and we cut back to the challenge.

Chris: Wow, that was pathetic. Looks like we’re all tied up with 3 points apiece.

Eva: Way to lose our lead…

Mike: What? It was unsanitary!

Chef lifts the covers in front of Lightning, Izzy and Owen. There is a large slab of meat on the plate.

Chris: Oh man, we actually got the ok for this one? HA perfect! Bovine placenta’s!

Lightning: Protein!

Lightning quickly takes chunks from the placenta.

Owen: Hey, it’s just like a steak, am I right?

Izzy: I-Scope is a carnivorous species! Meat is meat!

Both dig in, as the rest of the campers look on in disgust. Lightning is the first to finish.

Lightning: Aw yeah, first! Man that was some good protein! What is this “placenta”? Extra tender rib? Thigh?

Sam: Uh, Lightning? It’s…

Sam leans in and whispers something in Lightnings ear. Lightnings eyes widen in shock.

Lightning: SHA-WHAT?! You’re telling me…Lightning just ate…

Lightning goes limp and collapses from his chair.

Courtney: Ha! That’s no point for them, right?

Chris: Nope! So long as the food stays in, it’s a point! Better turn to your own plate! Because this is one of my favorites…

Chef lifts the lids off the plates and reveals fat, squirming grubs in front of Sam, Courtney and Dawn.

Chris: Fresh out of the dirt, grubs!

Courtney: You can’t be serious… My lawyers would never sign a contract that would require me to eat this!

Chris: They didn’t, you did!

Chris holds up a stack of paperwork and shoves it in Courtney’s face. Her faces falls in defeat and she picks up the grub and, after giving it a long glare, shoves it into her mouth and begins chewing. At the Serpents table, Sam holds the squirming bug in front of him.

Sam: Ok, you’ve got this… Just a way to restore health points, it could be worse. It could be cabbage…

A shiver passes through his body.

Sam: Ick, cabbage…

He tosses the grub into his mouth without a second thought. At the Raptors table, Dawn holds her grub in her hand, lightly petting it with a finger.

Chris: And does madam plan to eat today?

Dawn: Well of course not! It is not just to simply devour a living creature, no matter their size!

Chris: Lovely…so the Mastodons and Serpents move on to 4 points, Raptors staying behind at 3. Two rounds left people! This is getting really interesting!

Chef lifts the covers off the plates in front of Jo, Geoff and Cody, revealing a plate of prepared snails.

Chris: As promised, a nice plate of escargot!

Geoff: Dude…not cool…

The three begin to pick their way through the snails. Cody seems like he is about to puke several times, but manages to hold it down. Jo ravenously devours the snails first, Geoff and Cody finishing a little after her, looking much worse for wear.

Chris: And we are at the final round, coming in with the Mastodons and Serpents tied with 5 points, while the Raptors are at 4. There’s no way the Raptors can catch up, so Raptors, you lose todays challenge!

Groans and complains are heard coming from the Raptors’ table.

Chris: Now this final round is for the Spa Hotel! It comes down to Serpents vs Mastodons, Ezekiel vs Noah, and their dish this evening...

Chef lifts the covers, showing leeches laying on the plates.

Chris: Normally used for medical purposes, or certain challenges…, leeches can be a delicacy! So this is it! Whoever pukes loses it all! Just please, don’t both advance, I don’t want to have to bother with a tie breaker…

Noah: Ok, there’s no way you could have gotten all this legally approved…

Chris: You aren’t here to examine, you’re here to compete! Now go!

Ezekiel and Noah share a glance before digging in. Both down their leeches. The campers all gasp, when suddenly, Noah’s cheeks puff up and he pukes on the table.

Chris: Noah pukes, and Ezekiel wins it! Which means the Serpents have gotten themselves their first night in the Spa Hotel! As for the Raptors, see you tonight for elimination!

Static, cut to Ezekiel in a confessional.

Ezekiel: The one good thing that came of being feral for a while, I’m pretty good as far as eating, I can hold most anything down!

His eyes widen.

Ezekiel: Wait…what if Dawn didn’t approve of me eating the leech…it was just for the challenge, eh? The Big Z had to win for his team!

Static, and we cut to Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Lindsay and Owen sitting outside of a cabin.

Geoff: Alright, we gotta figure out who to boot tonight guys…

Trent: I think Dawn, I mean, she befriended her grub instead of eating it.

Owen: I dunno…DJ refused to eat a candy bar…the poor thing was thrown away…THE HORROR!!!

Owen begins sobbing while the others trade a glance.

Bridgette: We could take the chance to kick out Alejandro…I mean, he’s a total threat…

Lindsay: Awww, but I like Alebano!

Trent: Are you sure you’re not just sour from how he got you eliminated last time?

Bridgette blushes in frustration.

Bridgette: No! Well, kinda… Point being, he’s tricky! He was responsible for so many eliminations in the past, who knows when he might strike again! Geoff: Chill babe, maybe the dude has changed…

Bridgette: Oh please, are you really forgetting what that creep put us through?

Geoff: Well no, but I…

Geoff places a hand on his forehead.

Geoff: Ugh, all this strategizing is giving me a headache…

Bridgette: Well you guys can do what you want, but I’m voting Alejandro tonight.

Bridgette walks off as the others exchange worried glances and the scene fades. When we fade back in, the Raptors are shown seated by a campfire.

Chris: Welcome, Raptors, to your first elimination ceremony. You all know the drill, if you’re safe, you get a marshmallow. If you get voted off, you walk down the dock of shame, board the boat of losers and leave the island. And you can’t come back….EV-ER. Now then, the following people are safe…

Geoff!

Bridgette!

Owen!

Lindsay!

Cameron!

Dawn!

Chris glances back and forth between DJ and Alejandro.

Chris: DJ, you’re on the chopping block for refusing to eat a candy bar! Alejandro, honestly, not all that sure why you’re on the end.

Alejandro: Perhaps my ‘team’ considers me a threat…

He shoots the rest of his team an annoyed glance, but they all avoid eye contact. Trent raises his hand.

Trent: Uh, Chris? You’re forgetting someone?

Chris: And the final marshmallow goes to…Alejandro.

Chris throws the treat to Alejandro, as DJ stands, a frown on his face.

DJ: I can’t believe it. Eating healthy cost me a billion bucks…momma’s gonna kill me…

As DJ walks down to the dock of shame, Trent walks up to Chris.

Trent: Dude, I don’t get it, am I eliminated, or…

Chris: And with that, each team has lost a camper, so we’re back on equal footing! Who will get in the lead?

Trent: Chris? Hello?

Chris: Find out next time on Total, Drama, Ascension!

Trent: Chris? Chris!

The show fades, Trent continuing to attempt to get Chris’s attention until it completely darkens.


End file.
